The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a desktop-centric service that hosts user desktop environments on remote servers or personal computers, which are accessed over a network using a remote display protocol. Typically, VDI uses disk storage for storing the virtual machine (VM) images, user profiles, and other information for the end users to access. However, when simultaneous access of the VMs are needed, data access to the multiple VM images from the disk storage may be too slow. Particularly, the VDI service may degrade when a significant number of end users boot up within a very narrow time frame and overwhelm the network with data requests (generally referred to as bootstorm). The occurrence of bootstorm creates a bottleneck for the VDI service.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.